Awaken my soul
by Lilcookie84
Summary: There will always be that person that you were meant to meet, get to know and learn to love. They were dropped into your life to awaken something, but what do you do when that persons happiness is more important than anything in the world? Even if you cannot give it to them… My heart iced over and life drained from my eyes the night I made the choice to let you go. HieiOC KuramaOC
1. Prequel: Awaken my soul

Hello everyone! This is my very first story and I am very excited to share it with you! It's a romance, action adventure with some angst and adult situations, its **rated M** for a reason. I've had this idea for a long time and needed it to be out there, please review I would love to hear from you good or bad ;p This is the prequel so it will be short. **Hiei/OC Kurama/OC**

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters within, I do own my characters and plot. With that being said lets begin :D

_LilCookie84 3_

**_ There will always be that person that you were meant to meet, get to know and learn to love. They were dropped into your life to awaken something, but what do you do when that persons happiness is more important than anything in the world? Even if you cannot give it to them… My heart iced over and life drained from my eyes the night I made the choice to let you go. If I could go back in time when you only held me in my mind, just longing without a trace, I wish you were the one that got away…_**

_ "How could this happen, why couldn't I just kill him?!"_ She yelled at herself as she tore through the forest of the human realm, limbs gripping to her black leather armor, her pursuers close behind. The Shinbatou woods are dense woodland long forgotten by man, few trails, and were almost always flooded, humidity so thick you could drink the air; demons would usually find refuge in them hoping for a human straggler to devour. The moon peaked between the towering trees; bright orange mass filled the sky leaving it masked in a soft glow, casting shadows over the fleeing demon.

"Rose whip!" She tried to dodge, but to no avail, the whip wrapping around her calf, quickly tearing through her defenses as well as the flesh.

"Fuck!" She fell to the ground; quickly cutting her restraints rolling onto her back just in time to block a katana with her staff. Crimson orbs connected with her blue eyes she could feel his presence trying to gain access to her mind with the use of the jagan. Time seemed to stop as she starred into his eyes, her smile spread across her face.

"Hiei, You got her?!" a male voice yelled in the distance, Hiei, above her said nothing, she used this split second of vulnerability to her advantage, popping her bow staff up and kicked her foot down, knocking him off balance long enough to use her speed to get some distance. Her feet dug into the soft soil ready to disappear but his hand reached out and with a glint of luck grabbed her braided hair and pulled her down into his arms, immobilizing her.

"Are you trying to stop me with...a bear hug?" She said with humor in her voice, he said nothing to her only gripped tighter. She started to wiggle slightly as she forced her head back connecting with his nose "Gah!" She fell to the ground, but Hiei quickly descended on her pinning her small frame to the ground. She let out a grunt as his hand clamped onto her wrists, blood was running from his nose. "Did I gettcha a little?" She said with a humorous smile, his grip growing even tighter. Footsteps were closing in on them, she needed to get away, and being captured was not an option. The strange thing was, Hiei was substantially stronger than herself, if he wanted, he could've attempted to kill her but even immobilized he just waited for his teammates.

All Hiei needed to do was stall until the rest of the team got through the forest, then they could deliver her to the infant and then he could return to demon world away from all of this trivial nonsense. Suddenly he noticed her body shift, eyes turn red, and her breathing quickened, and energy whirled around him like a straightjacket the magic she possessed was truly dangerous.

"Shhhhhh..." She hushed with a finger to his lips as she pushed him over. His eyes were wide due to his immobility and rage.

"Hiei!" the man who had wounded her previously came into view; she picked up Hiei's Katana and hurled it at him penetrating his left shoulder sending him back. Running again she knew she had to get away from the detectives, her leg was severely damaged and needed attention soon, she knew the fox would be close behind. The air burned in her lungs before she had some distance, slamming into a tree and falling over from the blood loss. It was a beautiful summer night, a soft breeze played with her hair too bad she had to spend it slumped next to a tree losing blood and being chased by the spirit detectives, she laughed at her situation before looking around the dark forest for anywhere to hide. She saw an opening in a base of a tree, dragging her limb leg into the small nook, and pulling her frail body close, she was chilled to the bone from the shock, and she was not expecting the events that had taken place. Fading in and out of consciousness, she pulled a small necklace from her pocket, it was her ultimate trick.

Please review :) Will be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 1: and it begins

Hello again! here is the next chapter, this one explains some more and also introduces the first OC! I really hope you like! please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters within, I do own my characters and plot

* * *

_"At any give moment you have the power _

_to say; _

_This is not how the story is going to end"_

_-Unknown_

"Koenma, why have you summoned us here?" Kurama asked the spirit prince. He looked up at the four men standing in his office, all of which had changed greatly. It had been six years since their last meeting, Yusuke was married, Kurama opened his own floral shop, Kuwabara had also married and finishing college, Hiei was guarding the portals to human and demon worlds. They had all thought the detective days were over.

"Yeah, what the hell?! Don't you have a million other people to fix your shit?" Yusuke exclaimed. His hair was longer almost past his shoulders, pulled back at the base of his neck. He was wearing a dark tee shirt showing off his tan skin and tribal tattoos, his demon blood was becoming more apparent as the years went on.

"Yes I did, too bad they have been killed" Koenma's words silenced him. He continued "Zurui. He is a ruthless criminal that runs a sex trafficking ring and drug cartel in Makai. He was recently raided by our Spirit defense force. They were able to save a majority of the girls but then all members perished."

"How?" Kurama asked. His features we mostly the same only more mature, he was a few inches taller and tan due to his work outside. His attire of fitted dark blue jeans and yellow button up shirt showed he had come from his shop.

"Blood art." He simply stated. Kurama's eyes widened as he took a sharp breathe in, looking back at Hiei seeing the same discomfort on his face

"What's the big deal? Doesn't sound so bad we can take 'em!" Kuwabara yelled thrusting his fist in the air. He was wearing a traditional black Gei that showed he was a martial artist and spirit awareness instructor, teaching there and also working towards his master's degree. His features and hair had hardly changed, just older, being recently married to Yukina, he still had a happy glow to him.

"Idiot, you know nothing" Hiei calming stated leaning on the wall with arms crossed. The six years showed no wear on his face, he was slightly taller about 5'3 and more muscle definition. When the jagan finally merged into his demon energy it caused a spike in his energy changing his genes to some extent.

"Shut up, Shrimp! Than what is it?!"

"It's a lost form, believed to be no one left. They can control the spirit energy in blood and take complete control of a person's body, the stronger the energy the easier it is to control. It's said they are experiments, trying to make an invincible, vampiric like creatures. I have never encountered or even been subjected to telling's of one being in existence, even as Yoko." Kurama explained.

"Ah, shit"

"Yes Yusuke, that's why I have called you four here, Zurui is very angry that I have decided to meddle in his affairs and has sent an assassin after me, Reioko, we know very little about her other than she is a cat demon and also a blood manipulator."

"Oh well that great, way to go pacifier breath" Yusuke sarcastically stated to his lack of information.

"That is an odd combination" Kurama stated "Cat demons are usually very weak, docile and loving people but nearly had gone extinct due to Zurui's sex trafficking ring. I can hardly imagine a demon of her sorts being able to possess such power". Koenma nodded at Kurama as he ignored Yusuke and continued

"Yes it is, she is actually a slave to him, ever since he raided the Neko village, with her powers she is very valued, sources say she might be hiding out in the human realm currently we are unsure why she hasn't been detected by Hiei or the other guardians. She has made an attempt on my life three times now, killing multiple ogres in the process."

"So what's the plan?" Yusuke asked

"Well, keeping me alive would be fantastic jackas-"Koenma stiffened his body begging to shake, slowly reaching for a metal letter opener on his paper cluttered desk.

"Koenma?" Yusuke questioned

"She's…here." He struggled to talk, as Hiei stopped his body's attack on himself.

"Fuck!" Yusuke shouted looking around the room franticly. A soft yet eerie laugh echoed throughout the office. Her cloaked figure was leaning on the front doors in a casual sarcastic manner, bright blue eyes painted dark, shined from under the hood and face mask. Her petite figure was covered in fitted black leather armor, knives hung from her hips as well as a bow staff on her back. She looked dark and intimating. Pulling down her face mask and hood to revel her deep violet hair braided off to the side, feline ears sprouted from her head, soft round face and high cheek bones caught the candle light in a very flattering way. She was stunning to say the least; the room seemed to stop energy flowed from her and an immense scale, surrounding them like water.

"What a welcoming party, Koenma. I'm flattered." As she spoke the room's energy shifted and the air around them weighed what felt like a thousands of pounds. The four soon sank to the ground barely able to breathe, Hiei was the only one left barely standing, and shaking sweat fell from his brow.

"Reioko, please, we can talk." Koenma stammered, stepping back into the wall. She was at his desk staring at him; her eyes had turned into a deep crimson color, nearly black. She was soon standing in front of the prince with her hand on his forehead. It was her infamous finishing move, he knew it would soon liquefy his brain and she would escape, the pacifier fell to the ground.

"Koenma!" Yusuke yelled trying with all his might to stand. Then something strange transpired, her eyes turned back to blue and she cried out in frustration as the room lifted. Within a flash everyone was up and she opened a portal behind her falling into human world. She hit the ground running knowing they would be right behind her.

The four were running in the thick woods outside of Tokyo. Hiei was in the trees as the rest where on foot. The woods were dense and still moist from the rain the day before; walking would prove to be a challenge.

"This is useless! We will never catch up with her!" Kuwabara yelled as his yellow energy sword cut through some brush like a machete.

"Rose whip!" Kurama could feel the resistance on the plant and pulled back, hearing her body hit the ground, but the restraints were cut and it snapped and he fell back but he knew it had done damage. He could feel her energy on him like a thousand weights, he could barely get up and walk, shaking and panting trying to get to Hiei would be a great task, Kuwabara and Yusuke were both barely standing, yelling profanities.

"What the fuck is this, Kurama?" Yusuke yelled falling back into a mud puddle

"It's her blood magic; I believe she is stronger than we originally thought." Kurama stated calmly concentrating on standing. "Hiei should be unaffected for now."

Hiei saw his target on the ground cutting the rose whip from her leg as blood poured from the wound, quickly he slammed down with his katana, and he was blocked by a bow staff. She kicked and threw him off balance and went to run but he was able to grab a bunch of her hair and pulled her back in to his arms. A strange tactic, he knew, but all he had to do was hold her until the fox came, she had said something but he couldn't hear. Hiei looked over to see the fox struggling through the woods looking back at her just in time for the back of her head connect with his nose "Gah!" This had angered him he slammed her body to the ground and jumping on her, pinning her down hands above her head.

"Did I gettcha a little?" She started laughing; fury was clear in his eyes, he slammed her down again bouncing her head off the ground, violet hair spread around her like fine silk.

Looking down at her small body below his, a smile spread across her face, he started to feel her energy grow and twist around him, her eyes changed, Hiei knew what she was doing and tried to jump away but her blood magic had already taken root making him immobile. She leaned up to his face putting her slender finger on his lips and hushed him as she laid him on the ground. Kurama came out of the trees in a struggled sprint.

"Hiei!" He gasped, shortness of breath was clear in his voice. Reiko, with her demon speed grasped Hiei's katana sending it directly into Kuramas shoulder, sending him back onto the ground knocking the wind from his lungs. He laid there as he heard her run away, the others soon came up to find him.

"What the hell?" Yusuke was panting "Kurama!?"

Kurama sat up and pulled the sword out of his flesh with ease

"It's the blood magic" He said standing up and simultaneously pulling out a crushed plant from his pocket and putting it under Hiei's nose, he was instantly up and gone in a flash after her. Falling back Kurama steadied his breathing.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked looking at Yusuke, who was covered head to toe in mud.

"Oh yah, just need a shower and to kick some serious ass." He held his shaking fist up and continued. "You gunna be alright there, Kurama, and what the hell was that plant stuff?"

"I'll be just fine, it will give Hiei some immunity to her. She missed anything vital even though she had ample opportunity to kill me. There must be a reason why she hasn't killed Koenma or any of us. Hiei should be able to catch her; she's lost plenty of blood"

"I'm sure this mission will be a fucking blast just like all the others." Yusuke sighed as he heard a screaming Kuwabara in the distance

"Urameshi! You jerk, how could you just leave me?!"

"You better go get him, I will be fine." He nodded and started walking towards the screaming man.

"_Hiei, be careful. It's never wise to corner an animal." _ Kurama thought.

He was determined to find her and finish this. He was not pleased with her display of power over him. He never wanted to be a part of these trivial missions, he was content working for Mukuro and guarding the border. He was getting close to her when her energy disappeared, he stopped dead, listening and using the jagan to sense any life energy, unknown to him she was right next to him hiding within the tree.

"_Don't find me" _she thought closing her eyes pulling herself closer, she had rubbed herself down in the mud to conceal herself and also the smell, she was very weak. A few moments passed by as Hiei stood hoping for a sigh of the woman. Then he smelled the blood, turning around swiftly he ran looking into the tree trunk where Reiko was located, their eyes met only for a splint second, all he saw was blonde hair as she jumped forward and covered his eyes and making him still.

"Almost, Hiei " She whispered, he could feel her quickened breath on his ear and also hear the weakness in her voice, controlling him was using the absolute last of her power "How about you turn around and go see your friends, you tell them where I am okay?" her voice was soft and sent chills through his body. When he pulled away to walk, under her control he saw her red eyes and blonde hair, but she was human?

"What the hell?! And you didn't grab her?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in almost unison

"It's the blood magic, like I have been stating, his energy is easy to control for her." Kurama indicated using his arm to support the other.

"Well what the hell are we going to do?" Yusuke said

"She was human" Hiei stated

"What?" Asked Kurama

"She was a blonde human, that's why I couldn't find her until I smelled her blood" His fists were clenched in obvious frustration, Kurama nodded taking in the new information.

"So I guess we..." Yusuke paused "stay and wait for her to slip up" They all nodded knowing they are going to need a new tactic and some luck to finish this mission.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, give it a review! you know you want to ;p ehh ehhh?


	3. Chapter 2: Holland Road

Hello again! I would like to thank moommilk for the amazing review. I'm really excited for this chapter to answer some questions and give depth to the characters! I hope you enjoy and please review. LilC

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters within, I do own my characters and plot

* * *

_"The woods are lovely, dark and deep, _

_but I have promises to keep and miles to go before_

_ I can sleep" -Robert Frost_

My leg was on fire when I walked into my human realm home, it was close to 4:00am I was dazed and confused as I stumbled through the door, and my aching head caused even the simplest of sounds to feel colossal and deafening. Once I made it to the bathroom with a disgraceful lack of stealth I stripped away the armor and clothing so I was left in a dark tank top with my undergarments, upon greater inspection of the wound, it wasn't the laceration, but the poison injected that was reeking true harm on my insides. It was a special type of toxin that attacked the blood and immune system, the fact he had that type of substance on hand must've been luck or he was truly a sick man. I started cleaning the wound with the detachable shower head, the warm water burning and irritating the skin and muscles as it took the dirt and debris with it. How could I let this happen, and be so careless? He was supposed to be another target and job to carry out but something seemed off about the entire situation and I couldn't bring myself to take on consequences I did not fully understand. Lost in my own train of thought and self-loathing I didn't hear her approach.

"What the hell?" I looked up to see my roommate and also best friend looking at me, the sight before her was a strange one. I was never one to be overpowered and forced to flee.

"Oh hey Marzia, I'm back" I smiled giving her a small wave; her mouth was still open with a quizzical look on her face.

"Wha- why- are you okay?!" Marzia whispered. She didn't want to wake her sleeping daughter only rooms away. Marzia was taller than I, almost by a half a head. She had a slightly curvy form but still very fit, wrapped in a soft pink robe. Her bright turquoise hair was up in a messy bun and her dark, brown eyes held shock and worry.

"Oh yeah, I'm good those god damn sprit detectives caught me off guard." I explained as Marzia looked stunned.

"What? They're after you!? But they haven't been active for years now! " She exclaimed "Oh my god, who did you piss off?"

"Zurui has ordered me to kill Koenma." Letting out an exhausted sigh, I continued. "The SDF raided one of his compounds and took a lot of the slaves and arrested a ton of his men. He is very upset." I said nonchalantly cleaning my bleeding leg.

Marzia replied, "But you can't kill him! He's leader of the spirit world, so even if they don't catch you now you will be imprisoned in the afterlife. Not to mention that he's already a spirit, these orders make no sense."

"I know. I believe there are greater powers at work here, maybe even controlling Zurui. I have been stalling for a few months now to try and get a grip of the situation, but still had to kill a lot of ogres so he wouldn't get suspicious. But now I have those assholes after me." I tossed my hand up in the air out of frustration. "I had him too, I was going to kill him with the detectives as witnesses, but I just couldn't do it. I don't know what the fuck happened, but it damn near cost me my life. I have never been so foolish."

Marzia sighed, "Empathy, I hear, its deadly now a days." She smiled. "But, anyway let me fix your leg." I ignored her sarcastic comment as she sat next to me. A blue light came from her hands over my wound, almost instantly it felt better. Marzia was an ice apparition and was also a very talented healer. She quickly healed my wounds.

Marzia and I had met on Hanging Neck Island during the dark tournament 12 years previous. I have been a slave to Zurui for well over a hundred years now so I had gained a pretty good reputation; I was ordered to exterminate some poor human gamblers. Taking care of them in a very dramatic and tasteless way I became bored and wandered into the woods and met up with a very distraught and vulnerable Marzia. Being an ice maiden I thought about taking her to Zurui and making some profit. She had been being beaten for her priceless tears by Gonzo Tarukane. Her escape was possible because of the commotion of his death. She had no fighting skills but her healing powers were impressive, for some reason I sat and we had talked for hours and she had come up with a deal, she would offer her service of healing if I offered mine of protection, and also a way to human realm. I made a judgment call and helped her which had become a very useful partnership and friendship. I had kept her a secret from Zurui and planned to keep it that way.

A few years passed and I was fighting a wizard in Makai that had somehow created stones that could keep your demon energy hidden and even change your appearance to blend in, he called them 'moon stones' and I intended to leave with a pair. After a few hours of beatings he joyously agreed. With the stones it was very easy to live undetected and pass through portals without a hitch, I would visit Marzia every so often to see how she was adjusting. Marzia soon made a life for herself marrying an Irish man named Fletcher and a year later having a baby girl named Maya. She was finally happy, invisible and safe, her and Fletcher were happily married for a few years before he was killed in a car accident, leaving her to raise her 4 year old alone, she was suffering from depression because she couldn't save him in the end. I would make more frequent and lengthy visits to help her. But after I got this mission I knew things were about to get complicated.

"There you go!" Mariza said. "The poison will still be affecting you slightly so try not to attack anyone, please?" She gave me a hug, "Glad you made it back. Now wash up before you destroy my house."

"Alright, Alright." I laughed and she left me to my shower. The warm water felt amazing on my sore muscles. Drying my hair, I looked at my reflection, my bright blonde hair was past my waist in a wild wet mess, my eyes were still the same blue, and my skin was soft and light with no marks or scars. I was only 5'0, as a cat demon I'm average for a female the males are usually 5'3 to 5'5, my culture was used to living in the trees and hiding.

Taking off my stone, my appearance changed back. Running my hands over the many scars across my stomach and chest, they were cluttered about, some long marks others just burns, the worst of it was on my back, long gouges sprouted from my spine in all directions. It's as if someone was attempting to draw wings and gave up half way and started to scribble. The ritual they used to create me was unknown, and they had been all killed so I may never know the true extent of what they did. The only information I have gathered was it was forbidden and I was an abomination. Which had always made me laugh; call me an abomination and a disgrace all you want, I can still tear out your heart. Truthfully I just wanted to disappear and never be seen again, away from my slavery and away from my scars, but my obligations hindered those thoughts. Gathering my things, and placing my stone necklace back around my neck, I walked to my bedroom in a towel; the room was decorated in light purples and whites, with a queen sized bed and night stand. It was a simple and nice room, it had no personal touches whatsoever, never wanted anything to be traceable. Putting on my pajamas I pulled back the lavender comforter, crawled into the bed, the cotton sheets felt wonderful upon my exhausted body.

I awoke a few hours later to sunlight filling the room with a comforting hue, stretching out I could feel my muscles ache. There was a small bathroom off to the side of the room, Marzia and Fletcher had built this home from scratch and was rather large, five bedrooms in total. Fletcher was very fond of western culture and had it build into what they called a ranch style. Brushing out my blonde locks and cleaning up, I decided on very flowing red and flower print sundress. It rested right above the knee, pairing it with knee high tan boots, letting my hair down and naturally I darkened my eyes with eyeliner and mascara. I could hear Mayas small footsteps running around outside my door, obviously ready for the grown-ups to entertain her. The walls were painted in all natural colors with pops of color around and pictures of her family were hung and about. Marzia had taken down all pictures of her past husband only one or two were still in the home. He had been gone now for over a year but it seems the grieving was still very apparent. Strolling into the kitchen I was quickly bombarded with a small body.

"Rei, Rei!" Maya yelled as she squashed me with all her might

"Missed you too little monster!" I teased. Maya was a little over 4 years old now and looked more and more like her mother every day, her hair was coming in very soft turquoise and was up in two braids and her light green eyes were alive with excitement.

"Okay, Maya let her go, you need to finish your breakfast." Marzia chimed in.

"Yeah and if you don't, she will finish you!" I whispered into her ear, she squealed and returned to her seat at the table. She hiked up her pink sundress to show me her princess underwear; Marzia shook her head with a smile.

I stood up and walked over to Marzia, who was standing by the counter with coffee in hand. I poured myself a cup and leaned next to her. The windows in the kitchen were open letting the warm air and sounds of nature pour in.

"Man, feelin' old today." I stated, she let out a laugh

"Ha, I can feel you there, but its Saturday so we have the little monster "Alll day." She drew out the words to intensify the grief we will endure over the next twelve hours dealing with a toddler. "But on a different note, what's your next move with the spirit detectives?" Marzia looked over to me, she was wearing her moonstone around her wrist, and her beautiful turquoise hair was switched to shoulder length sandy, brown hair with a soft wave to it and bangs framed her face her dark eyes stayed. She was wearing a sundress also; hers was bright yellow with a brown leather belt around her small waist and thin strapped brown sandals.

"I have no idea to be honest. I meet with Zurui on Monday so I have until then to come up with a good excuse why Koenma is still breathing." I stated letting out a sigh, we both took a drink.

"Did any of them see your human form?" Marzia asked.

"Only one, for a second, Hiei the fire demon was pretty close on my heels the whole time."

"Oh, only the fastest one and the one with the Jagan, ah, I'm sure you will be fine." I laughed, her sarcasm was amusing.

"Yeah I know, let's just get through the day."

The spring air felt amazing on my skin, a soft breeze playing with my hair, human world smelled so much better than Makai, no rotting flesh of the sadness of war and torture. Everything was green and lush as we walked into town. Marzia's home was within a few blocks of almost everything in the town. The sky was a clear blue and the energy around us felt happy and alive, people were rushed and crowed around us but all seemed to have a happy smiling energy to them. The park we stopped at was lush and full of laughter, Maya soon ran off to be with the rest of the children on the large and colorful play palace, we took our seats on a bench in the shade in relaxed silence as we watched her have the time of her life. Marzia leaned back, stretched and spoke.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" It was a loaded question, and she knew, that I knew exactly what she was asking. She was referring to my entrapment with Zurui, it was a complex and foul situation, I had been his 'personal' girl and assassin for a good portion of my life, and he was immune to my blood magic so I was basically a powerless rag doll to him. My mind is always on a means of escape, but realistically I was trapped. I let out a defeated laugh, leaning over I rested my elbows on my knees, and my hair fell around me as I searched for something to say.

"It's always up in the air, I guess. Everything is going to come to a head at some point and I will hopefully be free or killed." She was looking at me with displeasure as I spoke.

"That's a realistic answer, but not one I would like to hear." Marzia stated. "I would like nothing more for you than to be happy and free, just like the life you have helped me achieve. That can only happen if you learn how to dodge." She looked down at my leg.

"Very, very true, if I get taken out by some asshole with a lucky aim I am going to be so pissed." I said with a laugh.

We talked some more before she gathered up Maya from her play haven, after stopping for lunch at a small restaurant we were making our way back home. Maya started jumping and pointing at a mass amount of full and beautiful flowers covering close to the entire sidewalk, the smell itself was intoxicating it made you feel like you were walking in a floral paradise.

"What the hell is this place?" I said looking over to Marzia, who looked just as stunned and excited as I.

"Not sure, for some reason I have never noticed this place." she replied as Maya ran off surprising her, reaching out she tried to corral her child. A huge surge of demon energy flew up my spine making me straighten instantly and take in a sharp breath. I tried to look natural as I took in my surroundings, demons this powerful are usually not allowed to live among humans, I looked up to see Marzia who had ran into and was now talking to none other than Kurama.

"_What the-"_ my thoughts were cut short just as Hiei walked around the corner, making eye contact "_this is going to get interesting_."

* * *

Please review! :D


	4. Chapter 3: Breath of life

Hello everybody! Thank you so much to Phoenixica24 andizzymay31 for reviewing the last chapter! :D you guys rock !

* * *

_"Amid the gloom and travail of existence suddenly to be hold a beautiful being;_

_ and as instantaneously to feel an overwhelming conviction, _

_that with that and fair form,_

_ our destinies must be entwined, this is love."_ -unknown

It was dark when Kurama was awoken by a chill in the air, sitting up on his elbows he looked around the dusky bedroom noticing his black floor length curtains were swaying, he did not remember leaving the window open. His feet touched the cold wooden floor, folding over to put his head in his hands as he tried to wake his mind and get his drained body up to fix the obstruction of his warmth. Kurama still couldn't figure out why he was so exhausted, the slight chase earlier for Reioko had left him with a wounded shoulder and a broken ego, but not enough to leave him feeling this way. Standing and walking to the window, shutting it instantly made his bare chest feel better, he was too sleepy to care why it was open.

"Cold huh?" A charming and carefree female voice filled his room, taking a sharp breath in he slowly turned, feeling his body fill with adrenaline. There was a woman standing in his door way Kurama had never seen before, she had the features of an ice maiden with flowing turquoise hair that framed her face and fell past her waist, with soft porcelain skin that looked untouched by the human worlds pollution. She was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed in a nonchalant manner, wearing only a loosely fit black tee shirt which upon further inspection he realized it was one of his. She was smiling at him, a comfortable and sweet look in her dark eyes, she yawned and stretched her arms up as she began to walk towards him, reviling her racy undergarments but also a black shaded rose tattoo one her hip; he was frozen, not only was she exceptionally attractive he was completely confused why she was here. She started running her slender fingers over the muscles on his stomach and slowly moving down, he grabbed her hand before she could go further south. She moved forward and then rested her nose on the side of his chin, in a very loving way.

"What's wrong love, do you not remember last night?" She gave a suggestive smile, looking at him as if he was a delectable treat. Kurama could not speak, he could only analyze the situation she chucked pulling her wrist from his grip. "Don't worry fox, we will meet soon." His vision flashed to a woman in a yellow sundress kneeling looking up smiling, her soft brown hair blowing in the breeze.

Kurama's eyes shot open, sitting up in alarm looking around the cold room in a defensive fashion and sure enough the curtains were dancing just as before. Standing with more caution than before he shut the window looking for any other presence he was unaware of as before. Walking out into his apartment, it was normal to see a shirtless, sleeping Hiei on his couch, he must've been the one that had left the window ajar. Kurama sighed feeling his nerves relax, his body ached and his eyes heavy he went to the kitchen to kick start his morning with coffee.

After the second tournament, Kurama had decided to live a normal life and hide Yoko away until his mother passed he would make demon world his home once again. Kurama bought a medium sized building and renovated it into a floral shop but also a two bedroom apartment above. He enjoyed the job, with his powers it was easy to have beautiful flowers and have very good business. Even though his many accomplishments, he was still feeling very lonely and depressed, even having Hiei accompany him was a nice treat. His mother had remarried and was living happily this peaceful life was very successful until Koenma had requested his assistance on this last case, Kurama wouldn't tell anyone but the idea of a case actually excited him, something to break up this mundane series of evens. He wanted something or someone to fall into his life and be that spark to help him live again.

Kuramas apartment was medium sized and modern, he had the joy of renovating it and making it custom. The living room had a black foax leather sectional, which had a dark green handmade blanket his mother shiori had given him. There were family pictures on the dark brown walls and the large windows leading to a balcony which let in light but also a much needed breeze. The kitchen was in the same part only separated by dark granite counter top. He was pleased how the place had turned out. Kurama sighed looking down at his empty cup his eyes still feeling heavy he decided on a shower to attempt to clear his head and refresh his body. Drying his abundant hair he thought back to his strange dream he had never seen the woman before he would've remembered, the reason for the vivid dream was still hidden in his subconscious. Kurama decided on a black button up shirt with dark fitted jeans. When he walked down to the shop he only had a short time until he opened the doors. Walking about he used his energy to feed the plants and give them the added color they needed to sell, he heard Hiei walk down the stairs looked over to see he was dressed more casual than normal, dark jeans and a blue v neck tee shirt.

"Good morning Hiei, any luck last night?" Kurama asked referring to Reioko

"Hn" his hands where in his pockets, already looking irritated "No sign of where she is hiding"

"Cat demons are very talented at evasion this will truly be a difficult endeavor." They were completely in the dark as her location or course of action. Rubbing his eyes in a stressful manner, Kurama did not like the idea of waiting around for her to show herself, that left them and their loved ones open for attack. They needed a strategy to counter the cat demons cleaver tricks. Looking at Hiei, he looked tired and very annoyed; this wasn't easy or ideal for anyone of the old detectives. "With her leg wounded like that it would've been difficult to go too far, maybe a few miles or so. So I will stay around here and look, the detective and the buffoon are no help, neither one has even woken up." with a huff Hiei walked out the door, hands never leaving the pockets. The day went by just like the others before, a lackluster mind-numbing series of events, he stepped onto the sidewalk to try and enjoy at least the sun shine. Feeling the rush of a breeze go through his senses, him mind relaxing when something hit his legs jolting him forward. He looked down to see a small child with soft blue hair smiling at him.

"Did you make these flowers Mr. Fox?" She asked her smile going ear to ear, he didn't have time to question the name before a woman pulled her back into her arms.

"Maya! Get back here! I'm so sorry, she gets so excited when she sees flowers." She looked up to his eyes. Time seemed to stop at the realization of, they both knew of each other but not one another. She was the identical as the woman in the dream, he couldn't believe it. A smile crept over his face.

"Would she care for a rose?" he said recovering first. She smiled awkward at first but she soon regained her composure, letting out the breath she had been holding.

"She would love that. You want a rose Maya?" She jumped up and down grabbing the thorn less plant and running back to Reioko.

"Thank you for that, you just made her world. I'm Marzia" She stood dusting herself off and held out her hand. Taking it he felt her energy, it wasn't demon or human it felt like she was masking her true self.

"Shuichi." His smile and calculating eyes were staring deep into her, trying to get every detail before she left. Marzia felt it, his immense demon energy almost took the breath right from her, she was doing her best to keep herself together because any slip up he would catch.

"Well it was very nice to meet you, and thank you for the flower" Smiling she walked back to her daughter and friend. Now Kurama was very curious.

Hiei was walking down the sidewalk kicking the plentiful garbage out of his way; the human slobs disgusted him down to the core. He was extremely exasperated at how useless the jagan has been through this whole assignment. The idea of fighting someone as strong as Reioko was exciting, but he would've preferred in demon world on their own terms, not this search and recovery mission, it was absurd and unbelievably irritating. Turning the corner he connected eyes with a blonde human girl in a red flowing sundress, it was her out of place beauty that gave her away. He stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn't believe it, it was her, it was Reioko. She stood her ground as he walked towards her; a small human child ran up to her with one of the foxes plants showing it off. He walked up to the shop not taking his eyes off her.

"Ready to go, Maya? We have to get that in some water." Marzia said as the three walked past them, Hiei watched as Reioko's hand went down to her lower back giving him an offensive hand gesture. Growling and clenching his fists Hiei followed in the same direction.

"Was that them?!" Marzia tried not to yell or sprint better not draw attention to themselves, Maya was in her arms due to their accelerated pace.

"Oh yeah, sure was" Reioko was smiling, stretching out her arms while looking around she could sense Hiei was close "Go on home, I'll be there shortly" Marzia didn't protest, she knew Reioko could handle herself; her daughter was her main concern. The sun was starting to descend in the sky leaving the city in a soft orange light, she could feel the energy all around her feeding her power even more, closing her eyes she could feel the blood and life force of the ones around her. Breathing it in she opened her red eyes, she was always looking for a challenge, maybe a good ol brawl will get her back to normal. She pulled her hair up in an elastic band as she walked into the back alley ways coming up to a dead end. Turning around she was looking right at Hiei. She thought it was odd the way he was dressed, very casual, given his past of a ruthless killer soft cotton shirts looked strange, so did the sword strapped to his back. The bandages on his left arm looked fresh; he had been practicing his dragon. The energy admitting from his blood was filling her senses and making her feel extremely high.

"I am going to kill you onna." The degrading way he spoke was amusing to her.

"Oh you always know what to say" she said blinking her eyes fast and waving a hand in her face, the way a human woman does when flattered. This must've struck a chord because his sword was unsheathed and ready to attack.

"How are you human? You filthy cat"

"Gasp! Why all the name calling?" She crossed her arms smiling at him, she could feel her bloodlust starting to take her over, taking a few steadying breaths she looked back at Hiei. I has never been this bad. "Now why in the world would I tell you, you wanna be physic" She tried he best to hold back her gasp as his energy surged and he went to attack. Her vision was blurry but she could see him clear as day, she held out her hand and a symbol radiated and she was gone. Hiei stopped, taking a defensive stance, he felt his whole body tense and he could feel her energy invade his blood and bones, he fought with all his might but soon the weapon hit the ground with a loud clink, his body was shaking as he sunk to the ground Reioko glided up to him, her red eyes meeting his.

"Let. Me. Go. Bitch." he spat. She just stared at him leaning down to his level, studying him, he was very muscular his shirt clung to his pecks his arms were stronger looking than overall size. Reioko didn't know if it was her clouded sense of mind, or something deeper but all she wanted was to touch and be touched by this man. Her small, slim fingers pulled off his bandana to reveal his Jagan, tracing her finger tips around his forehead, only inches from his face. Her scent obscured his senses, lavender oils and jasmine. There was only one place in demon world that smelled that way, so if got out of this predicament alive he would know where to start looking.

"If you had the correct training you could resist my magic, good news for me that you lack that." Letting her hands fall to her lap she looked him in the eyes again, the glare she was receiving was full of pure loathing. "Wanna know a fun fact?" she asked grabbing either sides of his face she nodded with him. "Oh, good!" she exclaimed "There is something a bit fun about my magic, I can put a blood curse on you, in short means that I cannot only control your actions now but also your future ones, for example ." She reached out and put her hands around his neck pushing in. "If you try to hurt Marzia, Maya or myself, your own blood will turn on you." Releasing her hands she explained some more. "And if your friends make an attempt at my life you will turn to defend me, which I'm sure you will love." The control lifted off his body making him stubble forward, fists clenched; his breathing was deep and steady when he went to attack her. Hiei soon fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air, punching the ground a low growl came from him, she felt it in her chest. Reioko stood before him, arms crossed, her golden bangs danced across her face in the night breeze. Within an instant he was gone, letting out a breath she was unaware she was holding, she knew how dangerous Hiei was and pure luck is the only reason she was alive, if he knew anything about the jagan she was surly be dead. Going to walk away she paused and looked over her shoulder to see his forgotten sword, grabbing it she kept walking towards home.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 4: Haunted

Hello again everybody! Thank you Moonmilk for your review! :D you rock! I'm really excited about this chapter its very action packed! and some more questions are answered!

* * *

_"Solitude scares me._

_ It makes me think about love, death and war._

_ I need a distraction from anxious black thoughts." _

_-Briggitt Barot _

Hiei hiked back to the shop the rage and defeat seemed to weigh is feet down, it was after midnight and the summer air was thick and hot. He was enraged at the fact he had let her have the upper hand, it was a show of weakness that could've cost him his life, yet he felt more energized and alive than he has in years. He was curious about what she said about the jagan being able to stop her powers; this information being offered to him was questionable. Not knowing or even being close to understanding her motives was maddening. Jumping up and into Kurama's apartment he walked into the kitchen where the fox stood relaxed against the counter drinking tea from a red mug. His emerald eyes analyzing the situation, Hiei walked to the bar taking a seat, putting his elbows on the counter rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome back, was it a successful undertaking?"Kurama inquired, but already knew the answer.

"Hn."

"Was that Reioko?"

"Hn." taking another drink of the tea, seeing he was getting nowhere with his friend. "She put a blood curse on me." Hiei stated never taking his eyes off the counter.

"Well that's no good." Kurama spoke, he was truly surprised at the fact Hiei was still alive, if he was vulnerable enough for the curse killing him would've been effortless.

"No shit." He glared up at Kurama.

"I went though the files Koenma gave us, the information is limited but i did find some interesting facts." Kurama pulled the files over to them before pushing a picture over to Hiei, it was a picture of Reioko and Zurui. Reioko was dressed head in black from head to toe, her plum hair was pulled to the top of her head, she was stone faced looking at the camera. Zurui was quite large towering over Reioko, he had black hair that was spiked every which way, his pointed ears were exposed through the strands, and he was very muscular his lack of a shirt proved that. He was smiling holding onto a leash that was connected to a collar on Reiokos neck. His arms were covered in dark tribal tattoos, many scars scattered around his face and chest.

"Judging by the scars on the man, he is experienced or terrible at dodging." Hiei said holding the photo close to his face, Reioko looked completely different than the sarcastic, humorous woman he fought earlier that night, her eyes were cold and soulless.

"Let's hope its the second one." Kurama grinned as he opened to file. "They only information they have on blood manipulators is not very sufficient, and mostly based on folklore. Such as the only know way to kill them is to bleed them dry and burn the remains. Their blood is a supposed aphrodisiac and tastes like a fine wine. it also says if they are knocked unconscious or have lost a great deal of blood they can be over powered."

Kurama shut the file, sighing at the lack of information.

"So we bleed her dry? I can do that." Hiei said and stood up, Kurama laughed

"If only it was that easy."

* * *

Marzia was pacing the kitchen trying to calm her nerves from becoming a full panic attack. She had put the exhausted Maya to bed a few hours before, she tried to relax but she was too worried about what was going unfold. Leaning on the counter she started drinking her forth cup of bedtime tea, if this stuff all kicks in at once she hoped it would result in a coma. After Fletchers death, living without him was a task Marzia was not sure she could do, she had truly loved him he had accepted her without question. He was a gentle and loving person that had truly showed her what life could be, and gave her the amazing gift of a daughter. He was her best friend and partner in life and now he was gone, and she was left with the scars and the mess of the life they had to clean up. Her front screen door opened, looking up to the light trying to keep her sadness in check, not wanting to draw attention to what she was feeling in her broken soul. Reioko walked in and sat at the island in a weary manner, setting Hiei's sword down on the marble, her blonde hair fell around her as she rested her head down. Marzia gave it a quizzical look.

"Did you kill him?" Marzia bluntly asked. Reioko smiled lightly letting out a soft laugh.

"No, way more complicated. I put a blood curse on him." She looked completely spent. "I see you're handling this whole deal very well."

"Shut up, I'm worried about our safety and what about-"

"When's the last time you slept throughout the night?" Reioko interrupted her, giving her a concerned look. Marzia took a long breath in trying to keep herself from crying, looking up at the lights again, she looked exhausted and drained, she continued.

"I'm worried that Shuichi will come looking for us and you won't be here to stop him, for whatever he decides to do to us. And Maya has been talking all evening about how much she liked the fox man, so you know her clairvoyance is going to attract demons and I have no abilities to pro-"

"Marzi, calm down." Reioko stood to wrap her arms around her friends shaking body, she hugged her back. "It's going to be alright, I promise. Someday I hope you can be happy again."

"Me too." Marzia simply stated while taking a few more calming breaths. Pulling away Reioko walked back to sit down, she no longer trusted herself to stand. "What did that curse do to you?" Marzia asked, the worry still clear in her soft voice.

"I wasn't sure what to expect honestly, I've never done that to someone before. It calls for you to bind a bit of your own sprit energy into the target and Hiei being much stronger than myself I accidently gave too much." Reioko explained

"What are the repercussions to that magic?" Marzia asked, Reioko answered before she fell limb on the counter top.

"I have no idea."

Marzia sighed with a 'why me?' expression on her face. Putting Reioko's arm around her neck she walked her to the bedroom, she was noticeably thin almost to the point of being easy to carry. Marzia was not the only one undergoing huge amounts of stress. Whatever was going to happen in the next week was going to change their lives more than anyone could understand.

Monday came faster than Reioko wanted, she was nervous about seeing Zurui and trying to explain to him it was against his interests to have Koenma killed, and whatever other bull shit she could feed him. She felt different after she put the curse on Hiei, she was more exhausted than usual and had a terrible headache. Standing from her bed, the room started spinning and she fell to the ground, half ass catching herself with her arm and rolling onto her stomach. "Fuck" she spat, trying to get up.

"Bit off more than you can chew, stupid onna?"She sighed loud enough so he could hear the frustration.

"Oh good, it's you." She said as her muscles shook trying to move from her position on the floor. "Did you ever figure out how to resist my magic? Oh wait I forgot you lack any form of skill or discipline whatsoever."

Her teasing caused a dark warning growl from the demon, he was slightly distracted by her display of skin. She was sprawled out on the floor only wearing an oversized black tee shirt that was hiked up showing her bare back and black lacey boy short underwear. Her blonde hair was wild and spread around her, she looked very frail and emaciated her ribs and hip bones clearly visible. She rolled onto her back facing him, he was wearing a blue shirt with cut off sleeves that was tucked into black training pants. The shirt showed his muscular build, with him staring down at her she felt rather intimated and helpless. She 'eyed him up and down and smiled.

"Under different circumstances, this situation would be very." She paused, thinking of the right word. "Erotic."

"You wish, cat." Hiei huffed folding his arms, glaring at her.

"Can you help me up?" She laughed holding her arms out.

"Fuck you." His body moved without his permission as he reached out to grasp her petite arms and lifting her to her feet effortlessly. His skin was on fire when she touched it, they both could feel every emotion they were felling for Hiei mostly anger, and Reioko was a whirlwind of mixed emotions. She looked into his eyes, which were equally as confused, he let her got and she steadied herself with his arms and walked over to the bathroom, struggling with every step, holding herself up with the door jam, she turned to him.

"See with my help, you could be a perfect gentleman." He was so angry it was amusing. "Take a joke three eyes, what do you want?"

"To bleed you dry." He simply stated

"Well for that you need to be able to resist my magic, and from the looks of it." Her eyes glowed red as she made him curtsey. "You're still working on it?" she lifted an eyebrow, smiling at him. Stepping into her bathroom she steadied herself on the counter and slowly took off her necklace and to Hiei's surprise she changed into her demon form. Looking her up and down he couldn't help to find her appealing, he hated to admit it but she was the most attractive demon woman he had ever seen. Clearing his head he now knew how she was able to slip from under everyone's radar, moonstones were incredibly rare and powerful. She stood up straight stretching her arms up, some of her power returned and she could actually stand on her own.

"So that's your trick." Hiei stated glaring at her, his intimidation tactics were failing him.

"Good job Hiei, you cracked the case." She smiled giving him a thumbs up in an instant he was gone and across town. She enjoyed toying with him, he was such a poor sport it made everything a hundred times funnier. Her smiled was short lived when she started getting ready, blackening her eyes she could hear Maya outside her door waiting for her quietly to come say good morning, it broke her heart. If only she could be invisible, but her monsters would always drag her back down to reality. Her violet hair was curled and voluminous, she slipped into a short and reviling black dress that fit her like a second skin. Marzia knew what going to Makai entailed for the small cat demon, it was never a blissful experience, distracting Maya, Reioko was able to slip out undetected. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she pulled her hooded cloak over her eyes walked towards the forest where the portal to Makai resided. Her energy was low causing her mind to wander so what happened next surprised her. She grunted as a hand reached out of the foliage to grasp her slender neck and pin her to a tree so hard it stunned her vision.

"Urameshi, be careful she's still a girl!" His voice was skull piercing.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke practically screamed back at his friend.

"You should listen to your friend, he is very wise." Reioko sarcastically added in her low dangerous voice, Yusuke reacted by slamming her back against the tree jostling her head forward.

"Shut up! Kuwabara get over her and help me." Yusuke was extremely muscular, his one hand wrapping easily around her neck and holding her up to his eye level, she could feel his unstable power swirling about in his veins, this plan wasn't thought through very well or they have something else up their sleeves.

"Help you with what?! I didn't think we would actually catch her!" Kuwabara hollered, stealth was not one of their priorities nor was proper planning.

"I know, I didn't think we would either, I guess we could just call Koenma and have him come get her." He smiled scratching the back of his head. Reioko rolled eyes, this screaming match would surly never stop.

"Alright boys we gotta hurry this up, I am dressed WAY to sluty to be dealing with this shit." She said, his reply was knocking her against the tree again, he pulled out a small pink compact, before he had a chance to open it his entire body started to shake violently before his hand let her fall. She landed easily on her feet before kicking him backwards smacking into a tree, trying desperately to get control back. Kuwabara yelled for him before shaping his spirit sword and going for the attack. Reioko looked at the back of her left hand there was a symbol, an intricate design that consisted of sharp half crescents that glowed bright blue. Charging the magic in her hand she grabbed Kuwabara's sword mid swing, he gasped as the energy dissipated and he stumbled forward, bringing her hand up and back handing him into a unconscious heap on the ground. Reioko felt her blood boil, she was enraged her breathing was slow and controlled she was trying desperately not to kill these two men. She lumbered over to Yusuke's struggling, breathless form, picking him up by his collar bringing his face level with hers. Her breathing shaky but steady when she spoke.

"I am insulted by your lack of planning and power Mazaku. I should kill you out of principle." she growled, looking him deep in the eyes and for the first time in a long time Yusuke felt helpless. Reioko was very unstable when she threw Yusuke to the ground with enough force to imbed him within it. Pulling her hood over her face she left the boys to their injures, walking through the portal to demon world she could sense she was not alone. Turing around to come face to face with Hiei, he was on guard obviously seeing her display of power over his friends.

"What are you?" Hiei inquired, his eyes never leaning hers. A smile spread across her face as she looked down.

"Go home, Koenma will be safe, you need not worry."

"What is your plan, onna?" She turned away from him looking up to the sky taking a deep breath then looking back to him.

"keep your head down." and with that she walked away and his was forced to turn back, her riddles were exhausting.

Reioko walked into Zurui compound, it was a large facility tucked away deep in Makai, it was filled with extravagant decor deep read walls and velvet furniture with gold accents filled entrance, the desk had a few neko girls stationed, they greeted her with a smile. The girls were dressed in a provocative and degrading attire, it was a maid outfit that was extremely reviling with the back was hiked up on their tails to reveal white frilly panties. They wore bells on the tail, wrists, ankles and necks, it was to look cute but also track their location and keep track of identity. There were demon and human men scattered about , the thundering laughter rang through the room as they drank their alcohol, the girls were expected to dance about, flirt and bring the men whatever they desired, then later they would escort them bad into the bunks. They were not bedrooms, those are places of serenity, peace and love, these were mere chambers of filth. The air was thick with smoke, incense and alcohol, as Reioko walked in with her head held high as eyes fell on her, making her feel like a manikin on display, it was unnerving. A few of the girls looked at her and gave her a weak smile before returning to their task, she felt the tight feeling of nervousness and fear deep in her chest keeping her face like stone she walked into Zurui's office.

"Hello kitten."

* * *

Hope you liked it! please review, I will love you foevvvaa!


End file.
